Fiery Showdown: Fire vs Fire
by Nightfeather777
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid ride upon an undiscovered island with flying horses, rainbow colored trees, and giant butterflies. Soon there's a war, and now Brittany must save her kingdom; but can she convince the Berkians to help her before the black witch kills the


**Sup? So this is a little something new I've decided to work on. It's based off of 'How to Train Your Dragon', (of course), and I hope everyone likes it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Hiccup and Astrid<strong>

Hiccup was riding upon Toothless. At his right side was Astrid and Storm Fly. His left was flanked by Ruffnut and Tuffnut upon Barf and Belch. They were flying over an unexplored forest.

"There!" Astrid shouted. She was pointing to an open clearing so they could all land. Toothless and the other dragons did a nose dive and landed on the grass. Hiccup dismounted, and Toothless and the other dragons started playing tag; or something like that.

"What is this place?" Ruffnut whispered. Birds chirped high over head in the tall trees.

"I don't know..." Hiccup slowly walked towards the beginning of the forest."Astrid and I will go explore. You two go back and make sure that everyone in Berk is okay."

"Why?" Tuffnut complained.

"Because I told you to!" The two twins got on their dragon and flew off. Hiccup watched them for a small while, then turned his attention back to the forest.

"It's so huge..." Astrid whispered beside him.

"I know." Hiccup replied. They started walking through the massive clump of trees, when a noise caught their attention.

"Oh my..." Hiccup looked at the large black horse that was running straight towards him; only this wasn't a horse; it had wings.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called for his dragon friend. Toothless came plunging through the woods, saw the black creature, and was about to blast it to smithereens, when a girl appeared, about there age.

"No Midnight don't hurt them!" She said. She appeared from behind a bush a ran over to the horse with wings.

"I was just trying to protect the kingdom." The horse said. Hiccup and Astrid gasped.

"It talks!" Hiccup said, taking a step closer to Toothless.

"'It'," the girl said."Is actually a Pegasus, or a winged horse. His name is Midnight, and because he is black, he has a tendency to randomly combust at certain times."

"Well Toothless can blow Midnight up, any day, so don't mess with him."

The girl smiled."Well, you talk of blowing things up, but have you considered where you are?"

Astrid narrowed her eyes."Where are we?"

"You're in Sparklandia, of course! Your dragons mean as much as our horses, and Midnight is no common Black Pegasus, either."

Hiccup shrugged."So?"

"So you should be careful. I'm Brittany, and I am the Queen! Queen of Sparkles, that is. And I am just out for a leisurely ride, when I discover Berkians!"

"And...we should be afraid of a horse that lights itself on fire and can fly?" Astrid challenged, glaring at Brittany.

She shrugged."I know I would. Midnight isn't the worst of his species. There is one animal that is more powerful; an Unisus."

"And what the hay is that?" Hiccup asked, slowly relaxing._ This place is weird...they have no dragons..._

"It's a Pegasus with the Unicorn power; a flying horse with a unicorn horn." Brittany said as she turned towards the sky. A large white horse gently landed beside them, and Brittany was right; it had a unicorn horn, and wings, and...glitter?

"Meet Sparkle, my very first horse!" She said as she ran over and hugged the mare."She's the Enchanted Unicorn, more powerful than your most powerful dragon."

Hiccup shook his head."You have flying horses, but we have dragons."

Sparkle shook her head."Yes, but-"

"But nothing. We are leaving." Hiccup announced, looking for Toothless.

Brittany narrowed her eyes,"I don't think you want to test a Unicorn that could make this entire island explode, or something like that."

"I don't care." Hiccup said. To Astrid:"Have you found Toothless yet?"

"No. I can't find Storm-fly either."

Sparkle flattened her ears."RUN!" She threw Brittany over her head and onto her back. Midnight and Sparkle flew off over head, and Hiccup watched them go towards a massive castle.

"They stole our dragons!" Hiccup said, kicking a small rock. He watched it sail, and hit something. There was a small shriek, then the forest went silent.

A massive, furry elephant stepped out, and slowly crossed in front of them."Are you looking for your dragons?"

"Yes..." Hiccup said, taking out a flaming stick, in case he needed to use it.

"Then follow me." It walked slowly away, leaving giant footprints in its wake.

"I think we should attack this place. They threaten us with their magical beasts, but we have dragons! We could beat them!" Astrid said, punching the air.

"I know. They act like we should be afraid of horses with wings. So what?" Hiccup said as they slowly went through the forest. Soon enough, they were standing on the top of a large hill, looking out over the village.

"There!" Hiccup pointed to Toothless, being led away into a massive dungeon."What do we do?"

"If only Ruffnut and Tuffnut came back to help us!" Astrid said, then she smiled."I think Toothless has this one covered." Indeed, the black dragon had blown his chains off, and was terrifying the village.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted, and his dragon started running towards him. Storm-Fly following close behind. They were almost there when a large Pegasus came and lit a massive wall of fire."Run! Just get off of this island!" Toothless grabbed Hiccup and Storm-Fly took Astrid and they flew off; only the forest wasn't green, the trees were rainbow colored.

"They're getting away!" A person called. Midnight took flight and started gaining ground on them. Toothless looked behind himself and lit a fireball. Midnight was struck and went down in a fiery mess of feathers and wings.

"That'll teach him." Hiccup said, and Astrid nodded.

"We should just get rid of those menus horses. They bother me."

"I know." Hiccup said. They were back over the ocean again."I just hope they really are just winged horses with fire."

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Brittany said as she walked over to where Midnight was blasted. The stallion had nearly died, and was being closely monitored. He had lost his ability to fly, and one of his legs was badly broken.<p>

"Toothless had blasted him with a fireball," William said.

"Oh gosh, what should we do?" Brittany asked."We needed their help, but now we won't get it." William put his hand on her shoulder.

"We will find a way." He said softly."For now, let's focus on getting prepared for war. Josh," William said, turning to their most valiant knight (besides William)."I need you to get the whales ready. We attack at dawn."

"And I will go take Sparkle to Berk." Brittany said.

"That's stupid. No you aren't." William said.

"Who's stopping me?" Brittany said. She called for Sparkle, and mounted. They sped off, through the forest and over the sea. The sun was setting, and as Brittany looked back, a feeling of dread came into her stomach.

"What?" Sparkle asked. She could sense something was wrong.

"Oh my word WILLIAM!" Brittany shouted. Sparkle flew as fast as she could. They went right to where the bombs were going off, blowing the village and everything in it to bits. Brittany dropped down and ran towards her boyfriend.

"Get Ro-Z and Sherman out too!" she said to Sparkle. The horse found them and flew off. Brittany took Midnight and Norway, and grabbed William as they got on a giant butterfly. The creature was delicate but strong, and they could ride the wind to Berk.

"Rio, take us to Berk." Brittany said to the massive butterfly. He nodded and off they went."William, where should we go now? I knew this would eventually happen."

He shrugged."For now, Berk. But after that we reclaim the North Isle." He said. Brittany sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. After a short while, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, yes.<strong>

**LOVE Y'ALL!**

**~Night**


End file.
